Painting
by ProdigyWeasel
Summary: 'You're my painting and I'm the painter. I want to hang you in my secret room, in deep inside my heart. So, I can always stare on you forever. You will be always mine. Only mine.' Jealousy drives him crazy to the extreme level. Love can kill. Love can make you kill others.


**PAINTING**

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Asagiri Kafuka-sensei and Harukawa35-sensei. I must be crazy if I dare myself to claim that BSD is mine.

Warning : Characters death, shounen-ai, violence, and OOC. It can be interpreted as Kunikida/Dazai or Akutagawa/Dazai.

Summary : 'Red. White. Black. They suit you more. You are so beautiful. I want to paint you with my favorite colours. Red, white, and black on you. Red for blood. White for tears. Black for death. You are so beautiful, like a painting. I want to paint you. Put my favorite colours on you. Red as your blood spilled out. White as your tears fell like pearls. Black as the death enveloped you. You're my painting and I'm the painter. I want to hang you in my secret room, in deep inside my heart. So, I can always stare on you forever. You will be always mine. Only mine.' Jealousy drives him crazy to the extreme level. Love can kill. Love can make you kill others.

 **'Red. White. Black.'**

"Aiya! Red, white, and black again? They must be your favorite colours." Dazai's chipper tone waltzs through Akutagawa's ears. Akutagawa can feel Dazai's warm breath tickles his neck. Dazai's scent embraces him. He can inhales Dazai's stunning scent deeply. Somehow, it makes him drunk, just like drugs.

"Yes, Dazai-san." Akutagawa replies simply. He dares not to turn around.

"Hn, they suit you well." Dazai puts his hand on his cheeks, smiles innocently.

 **'They suit you more.'**

"Oi! Dazai! Get back to your chair, will you?"

It's Kunikida's voice. He's the captain of painting club. He's so strict.

... and he's so close with Dazai. His senpai.

"Alright, alright!" Dazai runs to his chair. He stretched his arms, prenteds to be an airplane. He singsong, "Alone, you can't do double su ...aaaarrgghh!"

Dazai stumbles because he steps on his undone shoelaces. Kunikida catches Dazai in the right time before Dazai falls, face first.

"You big idiot! What are you? A child? Ties your shoelaces properly next time." Kunikida bends down, squats. He casually puts Dazai's foot on his hip and ties Dazai's shoelaces. Dazai puffs his flushed cheeks.

"Thank you, mother!"

"Who are you calling 'mother'?"

"Ku-ni-ki-da-kuuuu ...hueehahahaha!"

Dazai laughs when Kunikida strangles Dazai with his fingers and shakes his body brutally. Dazai looks like he enjoyed it too much.

"You! -I! -Why? Stop! Don't! Call me 'mother'!"

"But, you're just like a mother, Mommy!"

"Don't 'Mommy' me!"

"Hueeeehahahaha ...okay, okay! Understood~"

With that, Kunikida lets go Dazai off. Dazai falls on the floor. Still laughs. Everyone laughs too. But, Akutagawa doesn't.

"Get up, you seaweed brain. You will catch a cold if just lay down on the floor." Kunikida offers his hand to help Dazai to stand up from his current place. But, Dazai is Dazai. With a lazy grin plastered on his face, Dazai rolls on the floor.

"Don't wanna, unless you carry me."

He's such a tease.

"Why should you be so difficult? You're not a child anymore."

"Kunikida-kun, carry me. Come on. Come on."

Dazai is totally whining like a spoiled child.

"Why on earth do you think I want to carry you? I won't!"

"Ku-ni-ki-da-kun, carry me. Or else, I won't move for any inch!"

"You will catch a cold!"

"It would be for fault then!"

Kunikida clicks his tongue and pulls Dazai. Piggy back. He says, "You're so lucky that I'm in good mood. Or else, I'll toss you out from the window, you Crowned Prince of Selfishness!"

"Prime Minister of Planning Kunikida-kun is so mean!"

"You call me what?!"

"Mother~"

"I'll toss you out from the window!"

"Nooooooo!"

Dazai kicks Kunikida and struggles hard.

"Be still, idiot. Or we will fall …Arrrgghh!"

Both of them fall on the floor. Kunikida groans while Dazai laughs. It's not a rare thing when it comes to Kunikida-Dazai. It's like a daily routine for the two. Like a married couple. The rumor said that they are more than just childhood friends. Kunikida is ,secretly, Dazai's boyfriend. They fight often. Almost always. But, somehow it makes them so close. Dazai looks so happy with Kunikida.

Dazai laughs. Dazai smiles. Akutagawa cries. Akutagawa dies.

 **'You are so beautiful.'**

Akutagawa only can look at them, focus on Dazai, and keep silent. He plastered his stoic mask on his face. No one knows his heart cries. No one knows how hurt he is inside. No one knows how many times he died to see that.

No one knows. No one must know. No one, but himself. Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

 **'I want to paint you with my favorite colours.'**

Akutagawa tightened the grip of the brush in his hand.

 **'Red, white and black on you.'**

The sky is dark, it's about to rain. It's a gloomy day just like the black haired boy ,Akutagawa Ryunosuke, who sits on his chair. Alone. He holds his brush and pallet. His brush dances on canvas. Red. White. Black. It's almost done. Just need a final touch.

 **'Red for blood.'**

 **'White for tears.'**

 **'Black for death.'**

The bell on the door jingles. It's Dazai. Dazai Osamu. Akutagawa knows that it must be Dazai. He's the one who called Dazai.

"Eh? Akutagawa? Why are you here? Kunikida-kun ..."

"You will meet him later. If you're lucky."

"What do you mean?"

Dazai tilts his head, looks confuse.

"That message. It's from me."

"You?"

Dazai takes his cellphone from his pocket.

"Dazai-san, " Akutagawa calls Dazai as he stands. He gestures his hand to his painting. He has just finished.

"What ...hey! Woah! It's so beautiful! Errrr ...It's ...me?"

Dazai stares in awe on the painting before his eyes.

"Yes. It's you, Dazai-san."

"Red, white, and black like always. Hnnn, I don't know that I can be so beautiful as a painting."

"Those colours suit you more. You, yourself are far more beautiful than that painting, Dazai-san."

Dazai is blushing. Hue faint pink flushed his cheeks. He looks embarrassed. "Aa, thanks."

 **'You are so beautiful, like a painting.'**

Dazai reaches his cellphone as Akutagawa turns aback. His beautiful Dazai is in front of him. This time, there's no more Kunikida on his way. Kunikida was ...

"Eh? The message was from Kunikida. You said that it was from you." Dazai clicks the buttons on his cellphone. His reddish brown eyes scan through the screen.

"It was from me, Dazai-san."

"Impossible. It's from Kunikida's ..." Dazai's eyes widen. "You used his cellphone?"

It doesn't surprise Akutagawa at all. To tell the truth, Akutagawa knew that Dazai will get it that fast. Dazai Osamu is the model student in this school. He's a genius that was born a winner. The prodigy child.

"Yes. I used his cellphone."

Yes. Because Kunikida, that annoying Kunikida Doppo, was dead.

"How could it be?" Dazai pressed the call button on his cellphone.

-Alone, you can't do double suicide. But, with two you can do. Double suicide. Double suicide. Double suicide-

The ringtone jingles. It's Kunikida's ringtone. The same as Dazai's ringtone. The same as Akutagawa's ringtone too.

Dazai notices it. He rushes to the ringtone. It's behind the white board?

"Kunikida-kun!"

It's Kunikida. He's on the floor. In a pool of his own blood that started to dry. His white shirt soaked in red. His blood spilled on the wall and floor. His cellphone is still ringing. Dazai cries.

Kunikida now is a dead man.

Dazai closed his mouth. He feels like he wants to vomit at any given moment. His dizziness makes him can't stand right. Almost faints.

Akutagawa walks over silently.

"It's my gift for you, Dazai-san. A bloody painting." Akutagawa killed Kunikida.

"You ...you killed him?"

"Yes, I killed your Kunikida-kun." Akutagawa stated it as if it's a natural thing.

"Are you crazy? How could you kill him? What's his fault to you?"

Dazai's face stained with tears. His tears like pearls. He looks more beautiful. How can Akutagawa not love it? "His fault was to be so close to you. I hate it." Dislike is a weak word. Hate is a strong word.

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate to see him too close to you. You and him. You two made me hurt."

Jealousy.

"I love you so much, Dazai-san. I fell in love with you at the first sight."

Dazai froze. Akutagawa sounds so sincere. He doesn't lie.

"Like hell I would love you back!" Dazai snaps.

Akutagawa looks so hurt. There's pain in his eyes.

"I knew." He says bitterly.

"That's why, I decided to kill you. So, you will be mine forever. No one can touch you anymore. No one can have you, but me." Akutagawa smiles sickly, a knife is in his hand. Dazai stares in horror. Dazai's brain thinks fast, ordered Dazai to dash to the door. He passed Akutagawa.

"Dammit! The door is locked!"

 _It must be Akutagawa's doing! That bastard!_

Dazai clenched his fist to knock the locked door. No use. His knuckles feels hurt.

"No need to run, Dazai-san. It's no use."

Dazai's heart nearly jumps out from his chest when he heard Akutagawa's icy voice.

"Help! Someone, help me!"

Dazai scream out loud. He tries to kick the door, but it won't open. His feet hurts like hell. He's not the sporty man type.

"No one can hear you. No one can help you."

"Aaaaarrrggghh!"

Dazai yelps as Akutagawa stabs his shoulder. A sharp pain pierces his lithe body. His blood spills out. Dazai runs again. Randomly. His eyes becomes blurry because he's panic and the he's bleeding pretty badly. Akutagawa moves faster. He catches Dazai. Kicks him hard. Sent him to the nearest wall. His cellphone flies. Akutagawa corners Dazai. It's really out of good luck. Lost too much blood made Dazai feels so weak. He can't move.

"Don't run away. Please, behave."

Akutagawa tied Dazai's hands up with a rope roughly. He pulls Dazai up.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Akutagawa ignores Dazai's protest. He keeps his pace and pulls Dazai.

 **'I want to paint you.'**

To the certain wall. Akutagawa slams Dazai. He hangs Dazai's arms up to the sides. Just like hanging a painting.

"You're sick!"

Akutagawa blames his 'sickness' to Dazai. He's like this because of Dazai. Dazai Osamu is his 'sickness'. "Yes, I am."

"You …You're a monster …"

Akutagawa can't deny it. Yes, he's indeed a monster. But, Dazai Osamu was the one who turned him to be a monster. His humanity slipped a long time ago. No longer human. "Yes, I am no longer human. I'm a monster."

Tears falls more from Dazai's eyes. Akutagawa smiles. He loves it a lot.

"Please. Don't kill me. I don't want to die."

It's so ironic. Dazai usually talks about suicide as if it's a fun thing to do. He rambles about beautiful suicide with Kunikida all the times. Death isn't too scary. But, now he begs for a life. Is this his punishment? The grim reaper is ready to eat his soul. "I don't want to die. I don't want to …"

"Hush, be quiet, Dazai-san." Akutagawa hushes Dazai as he slits Dazai's throat. Dazai's blood spills everywhere. Dazai is just a lifeless painting hanging on the wall for now.

 **'Put my favorite colours on you. Red as your blood spilled out. White as your tears fell like pearls. Black as the death enveloped you.'**

"You're so beautiful, my Dazai-san." Akutagawa adores on his new 'painting' that hanging on the wall. He looks amused. Sickly smile plastered on his lips. He plants a lovely kiss onto that now the silent beautiful boy. His lips are still warm and soft.

'You're my painting and I'm the painter.'

He inspects the knife that still drips the blood of the person that he loves so much. The blood stains his hands, tainted his rotten soul. Like red wine. Sweet sin.

"I love you."

 **'I want to hang you in my secret room, in deep inside my heart. So, I can always stare on you forever.'**

He slits his own throat. He falls. Falls. Falls. Falls to death. Let the death claims his life.

 **'You will be always mine. Only mine.'**

The dark sky cries. Akutagawa's cellphone rings.

-Alone, you can't do double suicide. But, with two you can do. Double suicide. Double suicide. Double suicide-


End file.
